We were young
by KDS99
Summary: Amy has a dark secret that she has carried around with her since high school. What would happen if Rory and the Doctor found out? What will happen to her marriage? Rated T for content
1. Chapter 1

"Amy, come look at this," the Doctor said. "Come see what I found."

"What is it?" Amy asked.

"It's a picture of you from high school that the TARDIS spit out. I don't know why. It just did for some odd reason," the Doctor replied. "Look."

Amy looked at the picture. It was indeed her from high school. She was sitting on her bed looking down at something. The Doctor tried to see what it was, but it was too small to make out. Amy tried to remember what year it was, and then she remembered. She remembered the exact day and the very details of every event. She had never told anyone, not even Mels or Rory. It was her very well kept secret.

"I remember that day," she spoke vaguely.

"What happened?" the Doctor asked curiously. "Anything interesting happen?"

"Doctor, before I started dating Rory, I had another boyfriend in high school. His name was Billy. Rory, of course, always hated him and said something bad was going to happen to me if I kept seeing him, but I always brushed off. Well, Rory was right, but I never told. I never told anyone except Billy, and when I did, it didn't end well. You have to keep this to yourself. You can never tell anyone," Amy said strictly.

"I promise. Now…what happened?"

"We had been dating for like 5 months, and things started moving really fast," Amy started, "and I mean really fast."

"You got pregnant, didn't you?"

"I never meant for anything to happen. We were young and stupid and careless," Amy said through her sobs. By now, the Doctor was holding her, trying to calm her down.

"I believe you. I really do. What did you do then?" the Doctor asked. Amy could tell from his speech that he really did believe her and felt sorry. He truly did.

"I told him. I told him as soon as I found out. After I told him, he asked me what I was going to do, so I said I couldn't be…you know. I just couldn't, so I went to the doctor's office."

"Did you have a…" the Doctor started. He couldn't say. He just couldn't.

"Yes. I felt really bad about it. I hated doing it, but I just couldn't be pregnant. After it was over, we tried to go back to normal, but it was just impossible. Then one day Billy and I got in a fight. He said that I was a terrible person for doing it. I tried to calm him down, but he just kept going. Then he dumped me and broke my heart. Later night, he called. I thought he was trying to apologize, but he was really just calling to tell me about how I was worthless trash," Amy cried. She couldn't stop the tears. They just kept coming.

"Amy, you are not a bad person. You are a very good person who had to make a very difficult decision at a very young age. You made a mistake with Billy and had to make that decision. It wasn't your fault. Just think of how different your life would be if you had kept it," the Doctor said.

"I probably wouldn't have Rory, I wouldn't be here with my best friend, and River and Melody would have never had existed. "


	2. Chapter 2

"What's wrong?" they heard. Amy and the Doctor turned round to see Rory rush over to Amy to comfort her. "What happened?"

"Rory, there's something I need to tell you," Amy said as she sobbed into his shirt.

"I'll just leave you two alone," the Doctor said as he got up and left the couple to chat.

"Amy, did something happen? What's wrong? Tell me," Rory pleaded.

"Do you remember in high school when I dated Billy? Remember that? You hated him," Amy spoke softly. She had stopped crying but she start back any second.

"How could I forget?" Rory said. He hated to see Amy cry. It ate him inside and destroyed him. He couldn't stand it. All he wants is for her to be happy.

Amy sat there in Rory's arms telling him about her abortion. They were there for about an hour. Most of it was filled her crying and Rory staring into space with disbelief. He couldn't believe she had never told him. After a while, Rory just Amy and gave her what was probably the biggest hug in all of time and space.

"Why aren't you mad at me? You should be mad. You shouldn't be hugging me. Why aren't you angry at me?" Amy asked.

"I can't be mad because I love you. I'm just sad that you had to go through alone with no one else there to help you through it. Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I was scared that you would leave me and wouldn't want me anymore because of what I did," Amy replied. "Now I see that I was wrong. You would have stayed and that's what you're doing."

"I would never leave you, Amy. I love you," Rory said.

"I love you too," Amy said as she wiped away her tears. She had finished crying for the last time; no more tears.

"I see you two worked things out. How are you?" the Doctor asked as he walked back in.

"Better," Amy replied.

"There is actually one thing that still confuses me," Rory said.

"What?" Amy asked.

"Why did the TARDIS spit out a picture of Amy from that day?" Rory asked.

"It's just one those many mysteries of the TARDIS," the Doctor replied.

"Works for me," Amy said. "So you're not mad?"

"Not in a hundred years…or 2, 000," Rory replied. Everyone chuckled at his little joke as they made their way to bed. They were all happy that everything worked out. The Doctor was a bit surprised at Rory.

"Are you sure you're not mad?" the Doctor asked Rory.

"To be honest, the only person I'm mad at is Billy for doing that Amy," Rory answered. "I told you he was going to hurt you."

"I know. I should have listened," Amy laughed. And everything was good. Everything was better. Everything was at ease. Everyone was happy.


	3. Chapter 3

_She was in the TARDIS, but it was dark. There was just a small dim light coming from a room down the hall. Amy walked to the room and opened the door. Inside sat Rory crying. He was crying over an empty cradle where a baby should be fast asleep, but the cradle was empty. There was no baby. There was no sign of a baby. There was only Amy, an empty cradle, and a crying Rory._

_ "Rory, what's wrong?" Amy asked._

_ "You should have kept it. We could have raised it together. You thought you'd be on your own, but you wrong. You were wrong Amy! YOU WOULD HAVE HAD ME!" Rory yelled. _

_ "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. We were young. I wasn't thinking," Amy cried. "I know now that I would have had you, but I didn't think about it then. I'm sorry!" She was sobbing now, and she couldn't stop. _

_ "How can you expect me to love you when you just sat there and pretended like I didn't even exist back then? You treated me like nothing. Why would love you?" _

_ "Rory, don't leave me. Don't leave. Come back," Amy sobbed as Rory left her alone with the haunting cradle. _

Amy woke up in a cold sweat. She had just had the worst nightmare of her entire life. She kept trying to tell herself that Rory did love her and would never leave her, but it was hard. The nightmare felt so real that she thought that it was. Amy needed to hear this from Rory.

"Rory, wake up. I need you," Amy said as she shook Rory awake. "Wake up. It's important. I need you to tell me something."

"What do you need me to tell you?" Rory asked as he sat up in bed. "What is it?"

"I need you to tell me that if I had kept the baby that we'd still be together. I thought that we wouldn't, but I need to hear what you think. Tell me that you'd never leave me and that I'll never be on my own," Amy said as she cried quietly. Rory took her in his arms. He assumed that she had had a nightmare because nothing else could have caused this kind of distress for her at a time like this.

"Amelia Williams, I promise that I'll never leave you for anything. We'll be together forever. You'll never be on your own and by yourself," Rory said.

"And…"

"And if you had kept it, I would still love you and would still be your husband because I have and always will love you. I promise. And nothing will ever change that. I love you," Rory said as he placed a kiss on Amy's cheek.

"I love you too."

"Now get some sleep. I don't think you've had much lately. Am I right?" Rory asked.

"You are. I'll try to go back to sleep. It's going to take a while for my mind to calm down," Amy said.

"Then I'll stay awake until you go to sleep, so you won't be awake all by yourself. Sound good?"

But Amy didn't answer. Rory looked over to see that she'd somehow managed to fall asleep that quickly. It amazed Rory that she'd done that. Usually it takes her at least an hour to go back to sleep after a nightmare, but this wasn't any ordinary nightmare. It was a horrifying idea that had built up in Amy's mind for many years but had finally been squashed by Rory's love of his beautiful wife, Amy.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Amy woke up to an empty bed. She was all alone which surprised her. She had thought that after last night that Rory would have waited for her to wake up before leaving. After getting dressed, Amy left her bedroom and started to search the TARDIS for either the Doctor or Rory, so she wouldn't be alone. But she couldn't find them. Eventually she tried the TARDIS control room where, of course, they were fixing something yet again.

"Is it still broken?" Amy asked.

"Yes, but it shouldn't be for much longer. We're almost done fixing it, and then we'll be off," the Doctor said. "Where should we go first?"

"I don't care as long as there's no fez," Amy said.

"What's wrong with the fez?" the Doctor protested. "Fezzes are cool."

"Not really!" Rory yelled as he joined Amy in mocking the Doctor's fashion choices.

"Let's try somewhere on Earth," Amy said.

"Sounds good to me," Rory said. As the Doctor finished fixing the TARDIS, Amy and Rory headed somewhere quieter to talk. "Are you sure you're ok?" Rory asked.

"I'm fine. It was just a bad dream. That's all," Amy said.

"Amy, I think that it was more than just a dream. You were so worried that I'd leave you for so long that eventually you started to believe it," Rory said. "But I won't. I'd never leave you."

"I know. It's just that….I don't know. I guess that I for a while I did believe that you'd leave me, so I never told you, and then when you did find out, I guess that I started to think that we'd be over any minute. I kept waiting for you to say that you didn't want to be with me anymore, but you never did. I don't why you would stay with me though after what I did and then keeping it to myself for so long."

"Amy, I don't care about what you did. We were young, and you didn't think that you could handle having a baby," Rory said. "I've loved you for as long as I can remember. Now be honest with me. I won't judge. Did you, at any point, love Billy?"

"No, it was kind of pressured," Amy said quietly.

"He pressured you? See that's it. It's not your fault. It's his fault. He shouldn't have pressured you," Rory said as he took Amy into a hug.

"I said I wasn't ready, but he didn't listen. He just told me to get over with, so I did."

"And do you think that he ever loved you?"

"Not ever," Amy said. She had begun to cry, so Rory wiped away her tears.

"And we both know that if I was going to leave you, which I won't, that I'd be gone by now."

After letting Amy cool down for a while, she and Rory headed back to the controls. The Doctor was just about done fixing the TARDIS. He just had to finish turning a knob that Amy had never seen before, and then they'd be off.

"Everything all right?" the Doctor asked. He could tell that something had just happened.

"Now it is," Amy replied. "So where are we going?"

"Las Vegas 1999. Good year in a…ok city," the Doctor said as he began to type in the destination into the TARDIS and start her up. "Hold on tight!"

When they got back, everyone was still in one piece. Luckily, they hadn't run into any aliens, so that was good. The Doctor headed down to make everyone a cup of tea while Rory left to go put up their jackets. All alone and by herself for the few minutes the two were gone, Amy sat and thought to herself. She thought that everything would be so much more different, but it was still almost the same only her secret was out, but everyone was still beside her. It was just life, and everyone was happy.


End file.
